1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer systems such as servers, workstations, and personal computers, include expansion cards electrically connected to a motherboard or a circuit board to enhance the capacity or functionality of the computer.
An expansion card generally has a cover plate along one edge. The cover plate has an outward-extending tab. When the expansion card is plugged to a connector in a computer enclosure, the cover plate is inserted into a card slot defined in a rear panel of the computer enclosure. Screws are used to secure the tab to a support wall on the rear panel by a screwdriver. The screwdriver is also used to disassemble the screws when removing the expansion card. It is inconvenient and time-consuming to install and remove the expansion card with the screwdriver. Furthermore, the screws are so small and easily dropped into the computer enclosure.